


Butch Kisses

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 69 and Implied Oral, F/F, Fluff, Writing Prompt, gaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid





	Butch Kisses

It was a time to be alive, for sure. How they met was an accident, made by both fate and the horror of something they could never explain. The aftermath had finally left them alone and here they were, rolling happily between the bedsheets and sharing sweet kisses and playful moans as they pinched the soft spots and the covers tousled their hair. 

Meg was now resting a cheek happily between the soft breasts of Nea, who was now looking at her phone to post a picture of an earlier couple selfie to the group chat. As soon as she hit the send button, the athlete brought her head up to prepare herself for the hilarity that was usually the ecstatic Dwight, the playful Laurie, and the witty Kate Denson. 

Nea looked at her girlfriend, watching the cat-like smile play on her perfect lips. "Hey, the bruise I left yesterday is gone."

"Good."

"Want it back?" 

The female looked up at her lover, immediately letting her face lose all emotion. The unamused expression immediately had Nea in stitches. The face was absolutely priceless and seeing her implement it perfectly was something that was to really behold. 

"I just got rid of it through creams and chapstick. There's no way in hell I want a big purple lump on my lip again to try and hide it just before work." 

Nea snorted. "Then maybe you shouldn't ask for morning sex, hm?" 

The female snorted and suddenly dove under the covers and the gang member excitedly wondered if this was going where she thought it was going. Even though they already had one round, she supposed having another one before noon wouldn't hurt them on their days off. 

A text message popped up as a series of soft kisses made their way along her inner thigh. She would've paid more attention to it if Dwight hadn't responded first, causing her to loudly snort.

"Was it Dwight?" Meg asked, her lips pressed just above the sensitive bud between her lover's legs. "You only snort that hard when he's overreacting."

"It's even better than that," she replied.

"Oh?"

"Apparently," she said, "he's at work and opened it up."

Meg snorted with her, unable to help herself as she imagined Dwight's response of a really exaggerated series of emoji faces. It was usually to show that he was extremely embarrassed or ashamed he was able to see such photos. 

Nea felt a warm lick between her legs and she purred as she calmly responded to anyone else who took notice of the kissing picture. After some time, she tossed her phone away onto the nightstand, drawing back the thin sheets to try and sit upright and move.

"Okay, move, my turn."

"Can we both do it?" 

She snorted and quickly kissed her favorite woman on the mouth. "Fine. We'll have breakfast in an hour then."

"But we're each other's breakfast."

They shared another laugh, before dipping down, once more basking in each other's presence with soft giggles and playful smacks on the ass. Courtesy of Nea.


End file.
